Una noche para recordar
by killerqueen04
Summary: Entre la tristeza, y el no saber como decirle lo que siente a Ichigo, Orihime y el pelinarranja encontraran en lo que parecía ser un día triste, lo que tanto estaban ansiando... decirse lo mucho que se aman. ICHIHIME RULES! pésimo summary, xD Oneshoot


**.::Notas del autor.::** _Hola a todos los que se toman de su tiempo para leer, xD Este es mi primer Oneshoot y sin duda alguna me costo hacerlo, xD Y si, cuesta mucho, y mas tratándose de mi paring favorito ICHIHIME, como amo esa pareja *se babea* De todas formas no estoy muy de acuerdo como a quedado, pero aun así lo subo, por que para que tenerlo en la computadora? xD_

**.::Parejas.:: _ICHIHIME FOREVER AND EVER!_**

**.::Disclaimer.:: **_Bleach no me pertenece, si me hubiese pertenecido, pueden estar seguros que hubiera violado a Ichigo, a Ulquiorra, Aizen, a Urahara, a Hitsugaya {demasiado pervertida de infantes, xDD} y hace ratooooo, hubiera declarado a Ichigo y a Orihime y a Renji y a Rukia! Sorry por los que odien estas parejas, pero piénsenlo bien, si estos cuatros están juntos, nadie sufre! A leer!_

_**~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~ ~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~ •~•~•~**_

Una suave brisa revolcó el cabello anaranjado de una joven. La chica ni se había percatado de ello, estaba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos mientras caminaba, con la cabeza baja. Su nombre es Inoue Orihime, y ella llevaba un debate interior.

Sus amigos por lo general, por no decir siempre ya que la hacía sentir mucho peor de lo que ya se sentía, la salvaban de todo lo que ocurría. Si te salvan una vez, está bien, pero tantas veces, y considerarla la "débil" del grupo a la que debían proteger a capa y espada, ya le parecía estúpido. Detestaba sentirse como la doncella en problemas. Aparte de esto, el chico que más amaba en el mundo era el que siempre debía arriesgar su vida por ella, aunque claro está el solo la podía ver como su amiga.

Ella deseo una y otra vez ser como Kuchiki Rukia, la valiente shinigami que siempre acompañaba a Kurosaki-kun en todo lo que ocurría. O al menos ser como Tatsuki, quien es la capitana del equipo de Karate de la escuela. Eso la hacía sentir peor, mucho peor. Incluso su amiga Tatsuki que no tenía que luchar con hollows era mucho más valiente que ella.

Pero esto no era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza, ya que mañana seria "Obon**" y eso significaba que debía ir al cementerio a ver a su amado hermano. Ya le había comprado unos hermosos lirios, los que acompañaría con un pequeño peluche, parecido al que utiliza Ichigo, Kon. Parecía infantil, pero el llevarle un pequeño peluche a Sora reafirmaba que ella lo amaba con toda su alma, y que jamás, pero que jamás de los jamases lo olvidaría.

A pesar de que ella siempre ha sido una chica muy feliz y tranquila, cuando llegaba esta fecha, una tristeza la albergaba, provocando que estuviera triste y sin muchos ánimos.

— ¡Orihime!— grito Tatsuki desde la entrada del plantel escolar. La pelinegra estaba junto a Sado, Ishida, Ichigo, Rukia y Renji. El grupo de jóvenes observaban a la pelinaranja llegar. Esta sonrió un poco, pero era más que obvio que su mirada denotaba una gran tristeza. Su sonrisa tenía el brillo característico, pero sus ojos…. Sus ojos no lo recibían como solía ser cuando la joven llegaba a la escuela y saludaba a sus amigos. Tatsuki lo presintió desde que la vio sonreír. — ¿Te ocurre algo, Orihime?— pregunto cautelosa. Sus amigos observaron a la chica, desde que había ocurrido lo de Las Noches y la guerra contra Aizen, era más que obvio que su amiga había cambiado, y mucho. No sabían porque, pero Orihime se había vuelto un poco más cautelosa, y mucho mas callada y pensativa que antes. Pero esta no era solamente la razón principal, se debía mencionar que la joven pasaba por esa profunda desilusión romántica al no poder encontrar la manera en la que se declararía a Kurosaki. Y también la festividad del próximo día.

—No, ¿Qué podría ocurrirme? Yo estoy muy bien, Tatsuki-chan. — respondió Orihime sonrojada, aunque era muy leve, casi imperceptible. La pelinaranja se sintió mucho más estúpida por dentro. Incluso se preocupaban por ella cuando estaba triste, y ella no podía hacer nada por ellos. Incluso trato de entregarse a Aizen- sama para salvarlos y ellos la rescataron. — ¿Entramos?— preguntó mientras mordía su labio y pasaba por delante de sus amigos, dejándolos algo confuso. La excepción era Kurosaki- kun y Kuchiki-chan, que peleaban como siempre. Renji solo se dedicaba a observar a los dos amigos, riendo.

— ¡Cállate enana!— le grito Ichigo a Rukia, recibiendo una patada en el rostro casi de inmediato. —Maldita, ¿Por qué me pegas?— grito furioso. Rukia se dedico a encogerse de hombros.

—Por mandarme a callar, fresa— la pelea fue suspendida por el timbre de entrada. El grupo de amigos comenzó su recorrido hacia el aula.

—Ichigoooo— grito un emocionado Keigo, recibiendo un puño en su rostro, cayendo de inmediato al suelo.

— ¿Cómo te va, Ichigo?— pregunto Mizuro, sin mostrar mucho interés. Keigo seguía hablando idioteces desde el suelo, siendo ignorado olímpicamente por todos los presentes.

Orihime se encamino hasta su asiento, hasta que una chica pelirroja se acerco por detrás, tomándola por la cintura y elevándola un poco.

— ¡Mi Hime!— la pelirroja no pudo seguir sujetando mas a Orihime, ya que había recibido una patada por Tatsuki.

— ¡Aléjate de ella! ¡Jodida pervertida!— grito furiosa Tatsuki. Orihime solo agradeció con una cabezada a Tatsuki. Ya comenzaba a hartarse de los constantes acercamientos impropios de Chizuru. Aunque claro está, eso solo lo conocía ella. Suspiro aliviada, al ver como Chizuru comenzaba a pelear con Tatsuki, y la ignoro. Al menos por un rato.

Como era de esperar, la profesora entro, con mala cara. Los alumnos se silenciaron, mientras ella comenzaba a hablar sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Le pregunto a Renji, sobre cuales habían sido las causas para que la Guerra explotara, y el pelirrojo le explico que fue por los malos entendidos. El pobre shinigami se llevo un gran golpe debido a que la profesora le lanzo con un borrador. Luego de pelear con el chico, que había sufrido las burlas de Ichigo y de Rukia, la profesora decidió preguntarle a Orihime, que al estar perdida en sus pensamientos, no supo que responder.

—Etto… y-yo…— comenzó a balbuceara la pelinarranja, nerviosa y con las mejillas encendidas. Debía darle gracias a Dios que la profesora le tenía aprecio, porque si no hubiera recibido un borrador como minutos antes lo había recibido Renji.

—No hay problema, Inoue-chan. Ishida-kun, respóndame por favor— exigió la profesora. El chico de cabellos negros se arreglo los lentes para abrir la boca, pero un comentario de Renji lo detuvo.

—Es injusto, me pegan por no responder y a Inoue-chan se lo perdonan… esto es…— no pudo continuar debido a que un fuerte golpe lo impacto en la cara. La profesora le había lanzado con su libro, uno de doscientas páginas. El chico se llevo la mano al rostro. —No diré nada mas— finalizo, irritado.

Luego de que Ishida respondiera y recibiera los elogios de la profesora, la clase continúo con normalidad. Ichigo observaba por la ventana, sin ningún tipo de interés hacia la clase, Rukia dibujaba su ya tan famoso "Chappy", mientras que Sado observaba en silencio a sus compañeros. Ishida prestaba atención a todo lo que la profesora decía, y en repetidas ocasiones le ayudo con la información, llevándose más de un mal comentario por parte de Renji, que estaba con la cabeza gacha. Inoue, por su parte, mantenía su vista fija en el pizarrón, pero solamente eso ya que sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos del aula. Y eso lo había notado Tatsuki y Sado.

¿Cómo hubiera sido su mundo si Sora no hubiese muerto? De seguro ella sería una chica más fuerte, ella seria definitivamente otra persona. Quizás podría habérsele declarado a Ichigo, y quizás, solo quizás ellos podrían ser pareja. Se imaginaba a Sora llevándola al parque de diversiones, llevándola a restaurantes. ¡Incluso viajando! El jamás hubiera permitido que pasara por lo de Hueco Mundo, de eso estaba completamente segura. ¿Y si él tal vez tenía sus mismos poderes y sabia controlarlos? Quizás el podría haberla ayudado. Porque ella era demasiado joven como para conocer lo de los Shun Shun Rikka, y como no los conocía pues no podía preguntar acerca de ellos a su hermano. ¿Por qué él debía morir? ¿Por qué todo lo que amaba estaba destinado a no estar a su lado? Comenzaba a temer, ¿Qué tal si ella estaba maldita, y jamás podría ser feliz? Negó la cabeza.

—"_Eso no puede ser porque… porque… yo se que algún día seré feliz"—_ se dijo a sí misma, en un intento vago de reconfortarse a sí misma. A su mente llegaban escenas de distintas películas de amor, principalmente las de las princesas. El amor siempre triunfaba, y la princesa viviría por siempre feliz con su amado príncipe. El príncipe siempre la salvaba de los villanos que trataban de hacerle daño. Pero… ¿Quién era su príncipe? ¿Kurosaki- kun? Negó la cabeza, eso es imposible. ¿Acaso la vida no le había enseñado que no existía la vida color de rosa? ¿Acaso no había sufrido lo suficiente como para percatarse de ello? Si ella no se daba cuenta de eso, pues realmente era una estúpida. _—"Soy una estúpida"—_ y un claro ejemplo de ello era su cabello. Largo por una promesa con su amiga, sobre su protección. ¡Hasta su cabello debía ser cuidado por sus amigos! ¿Podía caer más bajo? No, no podía caer más bajo, a menos que sus amigos tuviesen que hacer guardia en la puerta de su apartamento para vigilarla, ese sería el colmo de su bajeza.

— ¡Inoue!— dijo en voz bastante alta Kurosaki-kun, mientras se detenía a su lado, con las manos en sus bolsillos. Orihime subió la vista y se sonrojo.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Kurosaki-kun?— pregunto sonrojada. El chico llevo las manos a su cabeza. Tatsuki, Rukia, Ishida y Sado los esperaban en la puerta.

—Te hemos estado llamando desde hace unos minutos, pero por lo visto tu mente no estaba con nosotros. Ya es hora de almuerzo. — informo el chico. Las mejillas se colorearon de rojo carmín, y sintió como una fiebre las invadía. Ichigo la observo preocupado. —Inoue, ¿te sientes bien?— la chica asintió rápidamente, mientras se colocaba de pie.

—Hai, Kurosaki- Kun, lo lamento, es que estaba pensado en una receta. — mintió. Ninguno de los chicos allí presentes le creyó, pero decidieron que no era el momento de interrogarla. Subieron a la azotea del edificio, donde se sentaron y comieron. Kurosaki, Renji y Rukia peleaban, nada raro en ellos, por su parte Ishida y Sado comenzaron una rara conversación sobre algo que apenas Orihime pudo escuchar, mientras que Tatsuki mantenía su mirada fija en Orihime. — ¿Ocurre algo, Tatsuki-chan?— pregunto tímidamente Inoue.

—Es lo que quisiera saber yo, Orihime. Has estado callada, y tu almuerzo es normal. — observo la sopa de miso que tenia Orihime y luego la miro a ella. —Por lo general comes cosas raras y desagradables a la vista. ¿Qué te ocurre, Orihime? Somos tus amigos y podemos…— en este momento Orihime estaba de pie, mientras tomaba su almuerzo. — ¿A dónde vas?— todos los chicos observaban la situación anonadados.

—A un lugar donde pueda almolzar y que nadie me este preguntando si estoy bien. ¡Estoy bien!— sus ojos estaban cristalizados. La chica se dio media vuelta y salió de la azotea, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

— ¡Orihime, espera Orihime!— grito Tatsuki mientras se colocaba de pie, pero fue detenida por Rukia. — ¡Suéltame Kuchiki-san!— grito la chica mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de Rukia.

—No, lo que harás será empeorar la situación. Deja que Inoue respire y se calme ella sola, si continúas así solo la alejaras. — todos los chicos asintieron ante la recomendación de Rukia. A Tatsuki no le quedo de otra que resignarse y sentarse a almorzar en silencio.

Orihime camino hasta el aula de clases, donde tomo asiento y comenzó a comer en silencio. Pero las lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas. _—No debí tratarlos así, son mis amigos y solo se están preocupando por mí. En cuanto lleguen les pediré disculpas. —_ se dijo a sí misma, mientras secaba las lagrimas.

El timbre sonó y con ello llegaron los estudiantes, incluyendo el grupo de Ichigo. Los chicos tomaron asiento y Orihime se coloco de pie.

—Etto… chicos quiero decirles que lo siento. No debí irme en la hora de almuerzo, pero es que estoy algo triste, porque mañana es Obon y…— Tatsuki coloco una mano en el hombro de Orihime.

—No tienes de que preocuparte, Orihime— todos los chicos asintieron ante las palabras de Tatsuki. Ichigo podía entender lo que decía porque él también pasaba por lo mismo. Mañana él visitaría la tumba de su madre junto a su padre y sus hermanas.

~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~ •~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~

La mañana llego y con ello una gran tristeza en Orihime. La chica decidió que saldría un poco más tarde, por lo que se quedo en la cama pensando. Luego decidió que era hora de salir. La chica se baño y se preparo, vistiéndose con un vestido ligero de flores, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Arreglo su cabello y se coloco sus hebillas. Almorzó algo ligero. Tomo los presentes que le llevaría a la tumba de su hermano y se dispuso a salir. Eran cerca de las 2 de la tarde, además de ser sábado. Las calles estaban repletas de pequeños kioscos que vendían flores y presentes para los fallecidos. Orihime se entretuvo unos instantes, observando algunos de los presentes, pero no encontró nada más que le gustara, por lo que decidió que era tiempo de ir al cementerio.

El cementerio estaba lleno de personas, entre ellos la familia Kurosaki, que visitaban la tumba de Masaki. Ichigo estaba vestido con una camisa de manga corta, que le llegaba a mitad de hombros, de color verde; y unos vaqueros azules. Sus hermanas colocaban unas flores, cuando de repente el chico fue tumbado al suelo por una patada de Isshin.

— ¡Maldito viejo! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Ni en el cementerio frente a mamá puedes ser normal!— grito furioso Ichigo mientras le arremetía con otra patada a su padre.

— ¡Ay Masaki! ¡Nuestros hijos no me quieren! ¿Qué ha hecho este hombre tan guapo y distinguido para ganar el odio de sus hijos?— grito con lagrimas en los ojos Isshin. Yuzu observaba a su padre con una gota en la frente, mientras que Karin e Ichigo lo observaban enojados.

— ¡Ya cállate viejo! Deja de ser tan anormal— grito furiosa Karin, mientras pateaba a su padre, que continúo gritando.

Bastante lejano de la tumba de Masaki Kurosaki, se encontraba la de Sora Inoue, que estaba siendo visitada por Orihime. La chica se arrodillo a un lado de la tumba y coloco los lirios y el pequeño peluche.

—Aquí estoy, Nii sama. Y te eh traído unos lindos lirios blancos. Recuerdo que eran tus favoritos, porque me lo dijiste un día en la feria. Esa fue la primera vez que subí a una maquina de esas, y también fue la primera vez que vomite por la rapidez. — Orihime sonrió alegremente recordando su pasado. —También te traje un pequeño peluche, que se parece al que tiene Kurosaki-kun. — las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron al decir el nombre del chico que amaba.

Allí frente a la tumba de su hermano, se prometió a si misma algo, ella le declararía su amor a Kurosaki-kun, aunque este no la aceptara. No importaba si este le decía que estaba enamorado de alguien más, no. Ella tenía que sacarse eso de adentro para así poder ser feliz. También se prometió que no volvería a pensar en nada de lo ocurrido en Las Noches o de lo mucho que sufrió en Hueco Mundo. Ella daba gracias a Dios que estaba viva y que sus amigos también lo estaban.

La tarde comenzaba a caer, y con ella las personas que visitaban a sus familiares comenzaban a retirarse del cementerio, excepto dos pelinarranjas que no se habían visto. Isshin, Karin e Yuzu se habían retirado a un pequeño restaurante que estaba frente al cementerio. Ichigo decidió quedarse un rato mas, en silencio contemplando la tumba de su madre. En su mente no podía dejar de reprocharse el que su madre murió por su causa. Se culpaba el hecho de que sus hermanas perdieran tan pequeñas a su madre, por su descuido. Él le había prometido que la protegería, y le había fallado. Por esa razón se prometía a si mismo que él no le fallaría a ninguno de sus amigos, y que no permitiría que le ocurriese algo a sus hermanitas, y tampoco a su viejo, por más ridículo que fuera.

El chico se despidió de su madre con una reverencia y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del cementerio, cuando vio una cabellera naranja que caminaba por las tumbas. "Inoue" pensó. La chica caminaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, cuando vio que unos hombres iban detrás de ella. El chico limpio sus ojos para ver si no era su imaginación, pero los hombres seguían ahí, siguiendo a la chica.

Ichigo comenzó a caminar a paso rápido, para alcanzar a la chica y a los hombres.

Orihime estaba bastante sumergida en sus pensamientos, ideando en cómo le diría a Kurosaki-kun lo que sentía. _"No le puedo decir de la nada que estoy enamorada de él." _Pensó, sin ver a los chicos que estaban tras de ella.

—Oye cariño, porque no nos acompañas— comenzó un hombre. Orihime se volteo y observo horrorizada como tres hombres se acercaban a ella. Uno de ellos la tomo por las manos y la arrojo contra una de las lapidas, abalanzándose sobre ella. —Vamos a divertirnos un ratito— se rio el hombre. Orihime comenzó a temblar mientras se mantenía en shock. El hombre comenzó a toquetear sus brazos, mientras la chica horrorizada comenzaba a llorar. El hombre fue alejado de Orihime con brusquedad.

—Sobre mi cadáver le harán algo a Inoue— grito Ichigo mientras le estampaba una patada al hombre. Uno de ellos corrió hacia el chico, para pegarle pero este con gran habilidad se deshizo del hombre, pegándole y lanzándolo contra una lapida. El último hombre le pego en el rostro a Ichigo, provocando que un pequeño hilo de sangre saliera de los labios del joven. Con rabia Ichigo le pego fuertemente, cayendo el hombre inconsciente. Los dos primeros hombres tomaron al último de su banda en brazos y huyeron del lugar. —Inoue, Inoue, ¿estás bien?— pregunto Ichigo mientras ayudaba a incorporarse a una temblorosa Inoue.

—H-hai, K-kurosaki-kun. Arigato— murmuro la chica. Ichigo noto lo temblorosa que estaba y decidió que mejor la sacaba de allí.

—Debes tratar de calmarte, Inoue— Ichigo no era muy bueno con las palabras, y mucho menos expresándose, pero sentía una rabia inmensa por culpa de esos hombres que habían tratado de lastimar a la chica. Gracias a Dios que el había llegado, sino se hubiera sentido fatal, porque le abría fallado una vez más a la vida. Si, el ya había fallado en su promesa de proteger a su madre, Masaki; pero él no permitiría que esto ocurriera una vez más con la persona que amaba, porque si algo se había dado cuenta con el paso del tiempo es que el estaba profundamente e irrevocablemente enamorado de Inoue y la protegería hasta con su vida. —Ven, te acompañare al parque, para que puedas tranquilizarte— se ofreció el chico con una leve sonrisa. Orihime estaba a punto de protestar pero el chico hablo primero. —Y no aceptare un no como respuesta. — la chica asintió.

Ambos salieron del cementerio, uno al lado del otro. Los dos sucumbidos en sus pensamientos como para fijarse que Isshin los observaba desde el restaurante mientras ambos caminaban en silencio. Por primera vez no grito nada y continúo con su comida, ya tendría tiempo para molestar a su hijo, por el momento lo dejaría en paz.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, ambos sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, pero el silencio que llevaban no era uno desagradable, todo lo contrario era uno bastante cómodo, uno que realmente necesitaban para colocar sus pensamientos en orden.

Los pensamientos de Orihime eran inundados por la forma en que Ichigo la rescato de esos hombres que pensaban hacerle daño. Ella no encontraba como agradecerle a Ichigo por la forma en que siempre llegaba a su vida y la salvaba de todo mal. Primero del hollow, que era Sora. Jamás olvidaría él como el chico se poso frente a ella enfrentándose al hollow. Luego sus pensamientos se colocaban en la vez que Ichigo se coloco frente al cero que le había lanzado Grimmjow, para que ella no lo recibiera. Luego cuando ataco y asesino a Ulquiorra, convirtiéndose en algo que le dio miedo al comienzo, pero que solo lo había hecho para salvarla. Sin duda ese chico era su ángel disfrazado de shinigami.

Los dos chicos se sentaron en una banca en el solitario parque, con sus miradas perdidas, hasta que la chica rompió el silencio.

—Kurosaki-kun— llamó. Ichigo se volteo hacia ella, para encontrarse con sus ojos grises tan hermosos, siendo bañados con la luz de la luna. El chico trago seco, el estaba enamorado por la forma de ser de ella, por su forma de sonreír, de cómo ayudaba a sus amigos y se preocupaba primero por ellos antes de su bienestar… su amor hacia ella no era por el físico, pero ahora que la observaba bien, _"¡demonios! Es tan hermosa!" _Incluso con su mirada triste, no perdía esa inocencia que poseía su rostro. Deseaba ser para siempre su protector, por que el siempre la amaría.

—**Y ni siquiera eres capaz de decírselo, mi rey.—** la voz de su hollow interior resonó en su mente. Ichigo bufo.

—_Joder, ¿Qué quieres?— _se dijo mentalmente, olvidando que Orihime le había hablado algo. El chico se involucro en lo que su hollow le decía, ignorando las palabras de la chica, que no eran más que su declaración amorosa.

—**Apuesto mi ser a que ni siquiera fuiste capaz de escuchar lo que dijo. —** unas risas grotescas y burlonas se resonaron en su mente. Era cierto, no le prestó atención a las palabras de las chicas. **—Eres un cobarde, y jamás podrás decirle lo que sientes por qué no tienes los pantalones en tu sitio. Si yo controlara tu cuerpo mi rey, hace mucho que la princesa estaría a mi lado. Así obtendrías la respuesta de quien es el mejor. Porque ni siquiera eres capaz de declararte. —** bufo el hollow, para estallar en risas. Esas palabras carcomieron el interior de Ichigo.

—"_Voy a hacer que tragues tus palabras"_— respondió Ichigo, mientras que la voz del hollow se alejaba.

—… y sé que no tienes por qué aceptar que yo…— las mejillas de la chica estaban rojas, mientras que su mirada estaba colocada en unos columpios, tratando de calmarse. Le había dicho al chico que lo amaba, pero al parecer Kurosaki no podía responder, quizás porque no sentía lo mismo.

—Inoue…— la chica atendió el llamado, volteando a verlo. —Me gustas, aunque creo que no conozco las palabras exactas con las que te podría decir… en eso son mejores las chicas y yo… no se creo que podría decirse que yo te… yo te amo… y no sé si esto que siento es lo mismo que…— Ichigo titubeaba, con los ojos cerrados, mientras que sus mejillas se coloreaban. Su voz fue acallada por los labios de Orihime. Fue un beso torpe… pero también el más tierno, ese que jamás podrían olvidar.

—Yo… yo hace un momento te dije que también te amo— dijo tímidamente la chica, mientras que unas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro. Ichigo limpio estas delicadamente con sus dedos.

—No quiero que llores, Orihime— la chica sintió que su corazón saldría de su pecho, acababa de llamarla por su nombre. —Te prometo que te protegeré de todo, incluso con mi propia vida. Y me juro a mi mismo que esta promesa no se romperá como ocurrió con la de mi madre. — el chico tenía una mirada determinada, mientras observaba fijamente a la chica. —Te amo— volvió a besar a la chica nuevamente.

—Yo también te amo, Ichigo-kun— respondió la chica.

Escondidos tras unos arbustos, una cabellera negra, una roja y una cabellera adornada con un sombrero verde con rayas blancas observaban lo sucedido. La chica de cabellos negros sonrió al ver que Ichigo y Orihime al fin se había declarado.

—Te lo dije Renji. Ahora paganos lo que nos debes— dijo la chica al joven de cabello rojo. Urahara y Rukia extendieron la mano.

—Mierda. Hubiera preferido que no se dijeran nada. Joder— maldecía el chico mientras le pagaba la deuda acordada.

—Te dije que Ichigo-kun podría sorprendernos— dijo Urahara mientras ocultaba su rostro tras su abanico.

* * *

><p><strong>Y que me dicen? Merezco un Review?<strong>

**Nos leemos luego^^ **


End file.
